1. Field of the Invention
A dual cell container.
2. Description of the Art
There are a number of patents describing two cell bulk containers. Exemplary of these are Croley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,842 issued Dec. 4, 1962; Kohlhaas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,379 issued May 25, 1965; Rockefeller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,646 issued May 24, 1966; Croley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,794 issued Jan. 11, 1972; Woodrow, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,466 issued Oct. 31, 1972; Booth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,105 issued Sept. 9, 1975; Bamburg, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,775 issued July 26, 1977; Booth, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,307 issued Sept. 6, 1977; Booth, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,983 issued May 30, 1978; Booth, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,387 issued May 15, 1979; Jacalone, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,846 issued Feb. 5, 1980; and Booth, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,086 issued Feb. 19, 1980.